My Agony behind my Mask
by ADILuzumakinamikazeali09
Summary: You want to know what lies behind this "Smile" ? What i had to go through to reach where i am...my sacrifices? I'll tell you... Strong/Godlike/Harem/ (has music content within also)
1. Not Alone Anymore

**STORY TITLE**

**My Agony behind my Mask**

_You want to know what lies behind this "Smile" ? What i had to go through to reach where i am...my sacrifices? I'll tell you..._

**Disclaimer -  
****I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/PARTS OF**

**NARUTO**

**ONE PIECE**

**BLEACH**

**FAIRY TAIL**

**Chapter 1**

**My Early Life**

My name, well my _parents_ named me Uzumaki Naruto. 8 years ago, the Kyuubi was let loose in the village, almost destroying the whole village, and also killing a lot of civilians and ninjas. My _parents_, well i was told that my dad was killed in the Kyuubi attack and mother was also seen at his side, but her body was never found. She was _claimed_, K.I.A/M.I.A (Killed/Missing In Action). My life was not very well growing up. I was an orphan so i was placed in the orphanage, or so i was told. At 3 and half years old was the earliest i could remember, with my first memory waking up in a cold hard street close to the clan districts. I spent 2 years in the streets of Konoha, living and hiding in the alleys or in the forested areas, digging in trash cans or hunting for food. I used to beg but after the countless beatings i gave up on that. I found a large forested area, fenced very high and has some warning signs at 6, and well it became my home for another year and a half. The Sandime Hokage/Third Hokage, my _Jiji, _me after that and placed me in an apartment in the Red Light District. He said that it was the _best_ he can do. Half broken, dilapidated, one bedroom apartment. Reminded me of my "box" i used to live in at the alleys behind the Akimichi Food Shop. Used to get some non-poisonous food scraps there. Well, 6 months in the apartment was ok. If you could claim that spending your days waking up alone, eating 3 minute heat and eat ramen, walking the street getting glares and mocking behind your back and then coming to your house, which is empty and cold, eating the same heat and eat ramen and the going to bed wondering, what is your purpose in this life.

_**Date: 9**__**th**__** October 866 A.R.S (After the Rikudo Sennin) 11:55PM**_

Sitting on his bed was little 7 year old Naruto, writing on a piece of paper. Currently he was just making a song; yes Uzumaki Naruto makes song lyrics. On his little desk on the third drawer has a little book filled with a couple of songs that he wrote. You might be wondering how come an 8 year old can have the mind to do that. Well livings on the street since you could remember improves, grows and develop the mind to do that. Also a slightly damaged lighting chakra guitar he found led him to creating music to play with it.

"...Sighs...lets see..."

_**(I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF BREAKING BENJAMIN- DEAR AGONY)**_

"Dear agony

Just let go off me

Suffer slowly

Is this the way it's got to be?

Dear agony..."

As he finishes tuning his lyrics, he notices a wet spot on the paper. As he raises it up, another one fell on it. Then he notices that it is his tears.

"BOOM!"

He glances through his window and notices some fireworks. He glances at his little clock on his desk that reads 12:00 am.

"..Huh...happy 8th birthday Naruto..." he said dejectedly.

He continues to watch the fireworks, listening to the party and music on the streets until sleep takes over.

_**2 hours later.**_

"CRACK! SMASH!"

Jumping out of bed he looks frantically around, looking for what happened. He takes a sniff smelling something in the air.

"...alcohol?" he mutters.

"Where isss that demon?" an angry and slurred voice shouted.

He looks at his bedroom door, panicking on the inside, knowing he is defenceless against his attacker.

"I doh know, Hideki...lets check down in this room..." another voice rang out.

"Shit! 2 of em!"

Realising now that there is more than one, he dives under his bed, knowing that his chances of escape is slim.

Hearing the foot steps coming closer, he tries to be silent as possible and prays that they just leave if they see the room empty.

His room door slams open and the 2 men walks up to his bed on both sides and looks around for him.

"Huh... there's no one here Reseki" Hideki says.

"Looks so Hideki" the now name Reseki replies.

"I was so looking to get a beating to that demon...chuuupzzz"

"Me to Hideki, me 2"

"Well let's get out of this demon home...cant stand it here"

"Yea let's go..."

He watches as the 2 men go and waited till he heard nothing and then he silently creeps out.  
"Sighs" he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding on to.  
"That was a close call."

He goes to his front apartment door to inspect any damages. He sees that the door frame was the only thing that was damaged. He closes the door and placed a chair to keep it from swinging open and turns around to return to his room.

As he starts to move toward his room the slams open back and the chair flew straight to his back sending him to the ground in a daze.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear, hmmm?" a sickening, mocking and drunk voice that belongs to Hideki mockingly ask to no one.  
"It looks like a little demon that wants a nice beat down to me, Hideki" that was Reseki.

"Well let's don't keep our little demon waiting any longer my friend."

Naruto, although in a daze heard everything. He tries shaking his head, trying to get out of his daze. He slowly creeps away, groaning slightly from the pain the chair that slammed into his back. In his head, he knows that this was no ordinary people. This was ninja that was in his room.

"Well would you look at that. He is in pain and trying to get up. Let's go help him out Reseki"

"Yea...lets Hideki"

The 2 walks, stalking Naruto as he creeps and tries to get up. As they reach, him, they slam their foot down behind his knee.  
"SMASH! CRACK!" "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" tears leak out of Naruto eyes as he screams out in pain. His 2 knees was in hot white pain as they were broken.  
"HYA HYA HYAAA HYA HYA" the 2 men cackle as they watch Naruto lay there squirming in pain.

"yes demon...scream!" Hideki mocks Naruto. "Scream out, it only makes this more better for me" he slams his foot again behind Naruto's knee.

"NOOOOO! PLEEEASE STOP! NOOO-AAHHHHHHH!"

"DID YOU SPARE MY WIFE DEMON! NO YOU DIDN'T! SO STAY ON THE GROUND AND DIE!" Reseki shout out to Naruto. He takes out a kunai and a jar of some purple substance.

"Hey Reseki, wats in da jar?" ask Hideki

"ohh dis?... i got this in tha black market for a good price. They say its specially made for tings like him to hurt and scar for life. It's banned from the interrogation unit cause it kills dem to quickly! Hya hya hya!"

"I see. Well don't hog it for yourself, pass it here 2! I wana carve me sum demon!"

They rip Naruto t-shirt of roughly, blind folded him and then take both his hands and put a kunai though it and pin him on the wall. Ignoring his screaming, they coat another kunai each and start cutting and carving on his chest and stomach, laughing at his screaming and begging.  
"P-p-pl-plee-ease...s-st-stop...i-i-i b-beg y-o-ou...i-t h-hu-hurts"

"Ehh...stop? This is so much fun...why would we want to? Right Reseki?"

"Yea man...im gona carve a big "demon" on his chest...check it out! I'm almost done"

As he crudely writes the word "Demon" across his chest, Naruto heads bop up and down, almost like he is going to faint.

Hideki notice this and slaps him, kunai still in hand, causing a slash from by his left ears coming down to below his lip, and then he back hands him, slashing from his lower left check to his forehead, over his eyelid, just missing the eye.

"Come on now, no drifting of, i want you to be awake throughout this!"

"Hey lets use his back now" Reseki says finishing up his "handy work."

"hmm yea..ok" replied Hideki

They roughly pulled out the kunai pinning him up on the wall, ignoring his scream and protest and spin him around and stab him right through his hand again.

An hour later, they step back admiring they "handy work."

"hmmm...yea man..luks gud don't you tink, Hideki?"

"yea man, but he got silent barely halfway thru..tinks he dead?"

"na...he jus blacked out cause of blood loss.."

"ok...so wat now?"

"well..lets jus leave him and go yes...im hungry"

"Yea me 2...lets go"

The 2 men then walk out leaving him there.

It wouldn't be until 2 days later when the Hokage stops getting any sighting from Naruto and sends 2 ANBU to go and check up on him. When they found him, he was lucky to be alive. The whole apartment was reeking of dried up blood. The purple haired ANBU codenamed Neko almost threw up. Although she don't hate, she doesn't like him either. She just follows her peers who just stay out of the boy's life. They quickly took him down and rush him of to the hospital.

_**2 days later-Hospital 14**__**th**__** October 866 A.R.S-2:37PM**_

He woke up staring at a white ceiling. He shot up and regretted it immediately. As he lay back down, he rubs his chest feeling the soreness from where the kunai knives were running about. A nurse came in and notices him up. She calls for one of the doctor who came, gave him a check up and quickly releases him. They kicked him out of the hospital saying 2 days is enough that he was there for and telling him the Hokage will see him later. Walking down the streets in a daze he managed to end up at his apartment, he notices the door fixed and the apartment cleaned up like nothing happened. Walking in, he just went straight to his bed and lay down. He feels something by his head under his pillow and found one of the men kunai knife. He brings it up to his face and examines it. Staring at it for maybe an hour, thinking about what those men calling him a demon, wondering why? He bled like a normal human, breathes the same air, eat like them, and talk like them. So what makes him different?

He puts the knife in top his desk and close his eyes waiting for the Hokage to arrive.

_**3 hours later-5:37pm**_

A knocking at his door awoke him and he immediately got a flashback at what happened. Taking his time, he slowly approaches the door and peeks through one of it holes only to see the Hokage. Slowly opening the door, he sees him smiling, but watching carefully he could see that it was fake. Putting on his "mask" to, which even the Hokage couldn't see through, he immediately leaped and hugged the man.

"JIJI!" he screamed out while hugging him

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you feeling?" he ask almost sincerely, almost.

He started acting out his mask, but also playing for answers. "Why, Jiji, why did they do this to me? What did i ever do to them? Why do they call me...demon? Why do they say i killed people?"

He saw him flinch, very slightly coming to his end of his rant.  
"Dont study them Naruto, the people are just ignorant now. Give them time to see you are jus like them, ok" he finished with a smile.  
Naruto just nodded his head.

"Any how, i also came here to say that i signed you up for the ninja academy ok. You will be starting next month. So be prepared ok?" he finished.

Naruto just nodded. Then he put on his infamous fox-like grin.

Seeing this, Sarutobi couldn't stand there much longer without leaking out some of his hate for the boy. Yes he hates Naruto because of losing his wife due to the Kyuubi attack. He would've of give him to Danzo but because of their rivalry he didn't. He couldn't let Danzo make him his personal weapon. So Sarutobi had some plans to make him his own, let some beatings happen, which should start soon seeing his "first" serious one happened. Then come save him like a hero then Naruto would be dependent on him, but what Sarutobi didn't know was Naruto didn't trust Sarutobi fully. As he was about to leave, Naruto ask him about the 2 people assaulted him.  
"We are going to catch them soon Naruto" sounding almost very sincere, almost. "So dont worry too much k."

"Ok" nodded Naruto knowing to look out for them not fully trusting Sarutobi.

_**1 month later-Beginning of Ninja Academy- 15**__**th**__** November 866 A.R.S **_

After word spread of the beating Naruto got, it became a game to people to see who could scar, hurt and beat him the most. During the month, he got 4 serious beatings that wound him up in the hospital, with the people being led by the same to men, who he found out is a Chunin and Jounin, and 6 minor ones. Out of the 4 serious ones, 2 of them Naruto almost did suicide right after he woke from the hospital. In those ten they cornered him in the alley ways or chased him till he couldn't run anymore, with mobs of 10 or more people, and sometimes ninjas from Chunin to ANBU, which he gave up running when he saw them. The beating was on him. Broken bones, torn ligaments, dislocation, separations, stabbings, first to third degree burns and the list goes on. Even down to jutsus were used. But the 2 that almost made him do suicide was when he was kidnapped twice from his home, and raped him.

_**Flashback-29**__**th**__** October 866 A.R.S  
**_

"_Urrgh...what in god name hit me..?" _

_Naruto was just reaching home after he gotten up from the hospital, again after being cornered in an alley way. On his way "home", he was now opening his door only to be blind sided by something hitting him behind his head. Trying to move his arms, he couldn't. Feeling something around both wrist and ankle, he then notice that he was stripped of all clothing, besides his boxers, and chained to a table. Looking around, he could see that the room he is in is oldish with a single light in the centre of the room he is in._

"_I see you're awake ...boy..." said a voice that sounded female, around late thirty _

"_Who are you? Where am i? And why am i here?" Naruto quick fired questioned, "what do you want from me...what are you gona do to me?"_

_The voice just chuckled. "Hmhmhmhmh"  
"who am i is no concern of yours...boy...where you are...well you're still in Konoha...what you're here for...Well...i want something from you..."  
"What do you want from me?" he said meekly.  
"Well...i wouldn't know if you're old enough to know what i want, but you're gona give my clan power, status and fame...greater than the Uchiha Clan!" she claimed.  
Naruto just stared at the place the voice came from with a scared, confused look._

_The lady step into the light, and Naruto just stared at her.  
Dressed in a see through pink colour with red frills night gown, was a woman who although sounded in her late thirty, seemed in her mid twenty. He could see her mid c-cup breast and pink hardened nipples and she wore a g-string that barely covered her clean shaven Vagina. Pink hair came to her shoulder, and framed her face that wore lips that had red lipstick, in what you could claim to be a sexy smirk that got what it wants always. She also had a shade of green crystal eyes that twinkle in excitement.  
"Stare all you want boy cause we you got 2 days to. After that well, we will see what happens"_

_She stalked up to the table and ran a hand and around his scared chest and then down to the waist band of his boxers. She pulled it down, exposing his penis. Her eyes stared at what could be a well endowed boy._

"_Wow...that's one big thing boy, for your age...and it will get bigger..." she said in excitement. Rubbing her hand around it, Naruto could only whimper, knowing that he couldn't get away. Knowing that begging will only make it worst to, he close his eyes, hoping, praying someone or something will save him,  
"i hope you enjoy this once in a lifetime thing boy...know that its only to bring my clan to the top...after that...well...your use will be no longer needed.." she growled out while stroking his hardening member that grew to 6 inches. She squeezed it making him whimper louder and then she climbed on top the table taking of her clothing. _

"_get ready...boy...you're gona give me what i want, And bring me the strongest clan to the world..!" she claimed and then she let him enter her. She moaned out and then started moving up and down and gyrating her hips. _

"_Yes! Yes! Give me your seeds demon! Give it to me! Give me a child that can bring my name to power!" she shouted out  
Naruto could only try to whole out to the pain and something else he didn't know. Trying his best to hold it in and failing, he started to beg. _

"_PLEASE STOP! PLEASE, I BEG YOU! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!" he sobbed out._

"_Why demon? Are you not enjoying this?!...to be with a beauty like me should be a blessing to you. Ohhh! I'm gona cum demon and i know that you are to so cum in me! Give me your off spring so i can get my place in power and fame!"_

"_PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE! HELP SOMEBODY! PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!"_

"_OHHHH YESSS!" she came and feeling her womb filled with his cum also.  
_

"_Wow boy...you sure can cum a lot...but we are not finished yet" she breathed out. She took out a pill and shoved it in his mouth.  
"That will help you keep on going." She smirked  
_

_Not two minutes later she feel him hardening. _

_Gyrating her hips she moaned. Naruto just whimpered with tears leaking out of his eyes. After she went another rounds for half an hour Naruto just laid there with a blank stare.  
"Ha...ha...ha...i will be back a little later boy...we got 2 days so relax..Hehehehe..."_

_When she was finished 2 days later, she just dumped his body in an alley way, in his boxers only, and left him there for who ever to find. Well a mob did find him where they tied him up and beat him. A day later, an ANBU found him and carried him into the hospital. The Neko ANBU glanced at him, in what, if you could see her face and eyes, looked like concern._

_He woke a day later and was kicked out in the evening. He moved stiffly and mechanically with a blank look in his eyes. He went straight to his apartment and took the kunai up that the men left in his apartment. Staring at it for a few minutes he brought it to his neck and sliced. As he fell to the floor, the blood leaked out of his neck and mouth, that a smile, a genuine one, wore. He never noticed the Neko masked ANBU break through his window and rushed him to the hospital._

_He woke up back to the same ceiling, and figured out that he survived. A tear leaked out his eyes.  
" I can't even leave this fucked up life by my choosing" he thought.  
He rolled out of his bed and saw his clothes on a chair. He went to the bathroom and change to is orange jumpsuit, because he can't get anything else from the stores.._

_He stared at his reflection noticing all the scars on his body.  
Rage, hate, anger, sadness, grief...agony.  
All this flooded through his being. "FUUUUCK!" he screamed as he smashes his fist on the mirror. _

"_FUCK!" smash "FUCK!" smash "FUCK!" smash  
He broke down after that crying to himself, never noticing the purple haired ANBU watching him, wondering to herself if she should help the boy. Wondering if her beliefs about him were correct.  
_

_**Flashback end  
**_

_**15**__**th**__** November 866 A.R.S - 5:34 am**_

Naruto jumps awake after that memory/nightmare. Today was the first day of the academy. Getting ready, he does the basics and then ate his ramen breakfast and also some vegetables thanks to a certain ANBU. He smiles a somewhat happy/sad one at the memory of meeting her and sends a silent thanks to her.

At Konoha border, a Neko mask ANBU stifles a sneeze. "Hmmm...Naruto-Kun must be thinking bout me...i wonder if he is ok" she thinks...then her thoughts run about they meeting. A tear leaks out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, i should have been they for you" she thought. She continues to tree hop heading for a last border run and waiting for her replacement. She lands on a tree and takes a brake. Her memory continues to run about that certain meeting. She shudders at it, and another tear leaks out.

_**Flashback-5**__**th**__** November 866 A.R.S 9:48pm**_

_Neko aka Yugao Uzuki was now returning from a mission. She was on her way to the Hokage Tower when she heard a scream. Heading to it, what she saw made her snap. There was Naruto, and around him were 5 men in an alley. At the entrance were 2 men, a Chunin and Jounin, Hideki and Reseki, watching. What made her snap, disgusted her, made her mind scream for murder to them was that they were currently raping him, plunging there dicks in his anus. Naruto was screaming, begging them to stop. She quickly shunshin behind the 2 guards, an decapitate them. Then she speeds off and kills the five men plunging a kunai behind their skulls. She then turns to Naruto, who was on the ground, trembling, arms broken and you could see some bruising all over his body. She steps to go to pick him up but she stops as he starts to whimper. _

"_It's alright" she speaks softly "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help" she says with a soft smile._

_Naruto watches her face, staring at her eyes. They stare at each other for minutes when suddenly Naruto eyes rolls back and he faints.  
Yugao rushes over to him and carefully picks him up. Then she rushes over to the hospital. When she arrives, she yells out, "I need some doctors here ASAP!"_

_Three doctors and four nurses rush over. When they see who it was, 2 of the doctors just snarled and walks away muttering about "demons should just die". Even three of the nurses just walked away. The doctor who stayed behind ushers Yugao to bring him to a room where he cleans up some of the visible wounds and bruising. Then he does a hand sign and runs a medical diagnostic jutsu and checks for internal injuries.  
"He got some cracked and broken ribs, a couple internal bleeding, his hip bone is fractured, and also his tail bone, slower back muscle strain and ligament injuries. Lower spinal Colum injured also. Arms broken in several places. Left Calve fractured and his knee cap on the right is damaged, again, Sighs, also his anus has severe bruising, ANBU-san?" "Neko" "uhm, Neko-san, did, did they rape him again?"  
"What do you mean again?" she asks heatedly_

"_Well, he was raped by a female about a week ago...this looks like a male this time?"_

"_..." if you could see Yugao face you would have seen a shock look with some tears.  
"Neko-san?" asked the doctor._

"_..Uhh...Yeah, there was 5 men and two ninja, i killed them all."_

"_..Ok well could you please exit the room, we will be busy working on him for a while." Said the doctor._

"_Ok...i am going to report to the Hokage and come back then." Neko replied back and shun-shined out to the Hokage tower._

_**Flashback end**_

She was broken from her thoughts by another ANBU, her replacement. She nodded and left, heading back to Konoha. As she made her way home, she also remembered when he awoke, how his eyes were, dead, no emotion. Just staring at the ceiling. When she finished her report to the Hokage and told him about Naruto, she could have sworn she saw some amusement in his eyes, like when someone got what they deserve, although his face showed a sad/angry look. After that she went home and cleaned up then went back to the hospital. She sat outside his hospital room the rest of the night. The doctor worked all night on him until wee hors the next morning.

When they were finished, they move him to the recovery wing of the hospital. She went with them and sat at one of the chairs inside the room. He was out for 2 days straight. Although she was off duty for 10 days, she stayed there for the 2 days that he was out, just going home to eat, and check her home. She even ignored her best friend Hayate. She just felt to stay close to Naruto. When he awoke and she saw his eyes, it broke her heart. She just wanted to comfort him. He was non responsive for another day till the doctors kicked him out. He mechanically changed his clothing, in front of Yugao, who blushed madly behind her mask when she saw him in the nude, hey she was 16 and single, but when she saw all his scars, she broke down. Naruto just ignored her and passed her straight and went straight to his apartment. By the time Yugao caught herself, she was all alone. She rushed out looking for him but he was nowhere. Thinking about where he could be, she started to roof hop searching for him. For 15 minutes, she looked around and almost gave up. Then it hit her, his apartment. She shook her head for her stupidity and rushed to his home. When she arrived, she almost screamed out. They he was just came out of the hospital but now he was leaning on a wall with both wrists slashed.

_**Flash back**_

_She arrived at his apartment door and knocked. No answer._

"_Naruto-san?" she asks while knocking. She wonders if he is inside._

"_Naruto-san? It's Neko, the ANBU that saved you?"_

_No answer again. She sighs and was about to leave when she smells it. Fresh blood. All ANBU have trained there senses to the max and learned to keep it up even unconsciously. Even though she was a low level ANBU, she was still good. She barges in and looks around for any signs of enemy.  
"Ohh god!" she gasps._

_There he was, head drooping because of blood loss. Why? Well both wrist slashed can cause that. She rushes over, and ANBU training kicking in bands up one wrist while using a low level medical jutsu to heal another. She also slips in a blood pill in his mouth and forces down his throat. 5 minutes later and some colour came back to his face. She finishes healing his wrist and places him in his bed. She looks around his apartment, well more like dump. His walls looks like its going to get blown away by sum simple breeze, with some small wholes and water marks leaking all over, stained with what...she can't even guess. His roof looks patched up. Furniture looks like it gone through all the ninja wars. She sighs.  
She walks back into his bedroom and watches him. His face looks so relaxed. She also notices the scars on his face. She frowns at that. She takes of her mask, hooks it on her belt and puts his chair next to her bed. Sitting down she just sighs again and relax. She notices a paper on the floor, almost under the bed. Picking it up, she was about to read it but Naruto starts to stir. Resting it on top of his desk, she focuses on Naruto._

"_Uhrgh...Uhmm..."_

_She stands up and went closer to check up on him._

_Naruto opens up his eyes. She notices it looks a little alive. She frowns again. _

"_Are you an angel?" he heard him asks._

"_...huh?" was her intelligent reply._

"_Are you an angel? Am i dead yet?...cause you really look so beautiful" he said while bringing up his hand to her face._

_She blushes again. Then she frowns when she heard his death statement. She then feels his arm on her check. It was so warm and soft. She closes her eyes at the feeling and sighs. Then she feels it gone. Some part of her was disappointed because of that. _

"_No you're not dead and...I'm not an angel" she said with a slight pink to her cheeks.  
She then saw part of the shine left his eyes. She also notices his guard went up._

"_Who are you?" he said a little hesitant._

_She backed up a little and replied. "Relax. I'm not gona hurt you. My name is Yugao Uzuki. Codename: Neko from ANBU. Keep that a secret. I saved your life, again. This is actually my third time. I saved you before when you...tried to slit you're throat, from those...people...and just a...hour...ago..." she replied but slowed down in the end seeing how his eyes returned to its dead state and how his head tilted down and his guard completely dropped.  
"Why?" he whispered out "why did you save me? Why can't you just...let...me...DIE!" he screamed out in the end with tears in his eyes and the pain clear in his face.  
She backed peddled a little seeing his face.  
"You...do you know how my life is? Since i could know myself, all i know was loneliness and pain... i lived in the streets till i was almost 7. Then i got this...dump! All the beatings, the glares, the hate, it hurts! It hurts being alone. Being the one to take all that. Why couldn't you just let me die? I got nothing to live for... no one...i dont even knew my parent...they could've probably hated me to and just left me here to rot...they say I'm an orphan, but call me demon...do you even know what's it like to be in my shoes?" He asked her._

_Yugao could only stare at the floor hearing all of that.  
She then leaps on him and hugs him. "I'm sorry" she whispers out. "I'm really sorry, i don't know how you could've lived that life, but i understand. And from now on you're not alone. I will be here for you, from now on."_

_Naruto eyes were in shock. His whole body was in shock. He pushed her back, and stares at her face. He searches her eyes for any deception. For a few minutes, they stare at each other. Then he hugs her back, hard, crying on her shoulder. All the pain and loneliness, he let it all out until he fell asleep. The last thing she heard from him was "thank you, Yugao-Chan, please, don't leave me to be alone anymore"  
_

_**Flashback end**_

The gates were in her sights. She smiled. "I'm home Naruto-kun" she whispered out to no one.


	2. Beginning of Happiness?

_**Chapter 2 – Beginning of Happiness?**_

Damn! For my first story, i didn't expect so much favourites and followers! That 1st chapter was just typed up and thought up in less than 12 hours.  
Thanks guys for reading anyways!

Also, got a couple of reviews and 1 very explicit 1. Well, i have neither problems nor any war with you. So just because you hate a character, you hate me. Oh wow! Now i am so scared! Your words are hurting me so much! Boy just find a life and leave me out of it!

SIGHS! Any who...

For the PM's...tanx guys , i will try my best to continue this story at the best of my abilities. Also any comments, P.M's etc will be likeable. Even flames. All critiques will help me continue the story and know how and what people like in fanfics and what direction to carry the story in.

Any questions will be answered if i feel to also.

Also if anyone has suggestions/tips PM me please, don't be afraid! Tanks!

Oh yea, i remembered saying it might have crossovers with one piece bleach and fairy tail, well Bleach is confirmed. One piece and Fairy Tail, I'm thinking about. We will see down the line.

CHECK POLL ON PROFILE!

REMEMBER THIS IS A FANFIC! MY RULES APPLY HERE! NOT YOURS!

QUESTIONS?

From - Shawn129

Will you bash Kushina?

If not and if she's alive add her Anko Mei Tsunade and Kurenai to Naruto's harem please.

hmmm...well...I'm not a pro at writing, so i cannot say how good I'm at bashing.

If she's alive...den i wouldn't bash her. And if i do well not too much and not to bad...

But in the harem...i will think about it...and in this chapy, 2 of you're lucky ladies mite get in xD

On with the story!

_**Disclaimer- **_

_**Still don't own any part of Naruto**_

_**Flash Back/**__Flashback_

**Jutsus**

Normal

"Thought/Speech"

_**15**__**th**__** November 866 A.R.S - 6:34 am**_

After breakfast, he checked himself out. He watches himself in the mirror and see the scars. The face, neck, wrist. He sighs. He went through a couple of hand signs and muttered **Musouka****byu** **no Jutsu**(Dreamers View). A simple Genjutsu he learned within the time he and Yugao spent together. Basically lets whatever picture he thought about, be projected around him. So he thought about himself without the scars and the scars shimmered away, and he looks like his normal self again. Double checking everything, he wraps a strip off medical cloth, around his wrist to elbow on both hands. He zips up his orange jumpsuit jacket to his neck, slips on his blue ninja sandals, double checking his Kunai/Shuriken pouch and heads out. He got to make a note to thank Yugao for everything so far. During the time span from the meeting till yesterday, the 2 has been spending a lot of time together. He smiles a real genuine smile at that. Yugao thought him the **Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, ****Musouka****Byu** **no Jutsu. **She tried the **Bunshin no Jutsu** but it was always over power by his chakra because he had too much. She approximates that he has about 4 times that of a Kage and that it will keep on growing. He got lucky that the **Musouka Byu **doesn't require too much chakra control. She says her sensei thought it to her. She used it to hide her belly bump.

He never understood that part. He thought "Maybe it means she was fat?"

She also gave him a scroll with a couple D-C rank jutsu and when he finishes it she will give him more. She also started him on the Leaf Floating exercise and he got a scroll with a lot more exercises, like Tree Walking, Needle Balancing, Water Walking etc. She gave him a scroll on some **Elemental Clone Jutsus. **She also left a scroll on how to do the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** She says her sensei also gave her that scroll. He started the **Tscuchi Bunshin no Jutsu **and **Raiton Bunshin no Jutsu. **He is close to finishing it but he is no master yet. She was surprised at his progress, so much she carried him out to a ramen stand, Ichiraku.

There he met Mr. Teauchi and Ayame. He was guarded at first when meeting them, but after a while and watching them he let down his guard and relaxed. He also found 17 year old Ayame, clingy, not that he was complaining. He also noticed a jealous look from Yugao, but one hug and she was blushing and happy again. He let out a small chuckle again. He continued walking down the streets ignoring the village glares to the academy.

_**20 minutes later.**_

He arrived at outside the academy and notices the place a little empty. He frowns. The Hokage falied to mention what time to arrive at the place. During the month, he barely met the man. The only times was when the beatings was almost over or after it. He went and sat by the swing under the tree. He sat there going true some of the little tips and trainings from Yugao. He also practiced the hand signs for Jutsus, trying to master the speed to a high level.

_**Somewhere around Konoha roofs**_

Neko aka Yugao was crouched down on a roof trying to find Naruto. She checked his apartment but it was empty. Her body language mite not show it but she was a little worried. Searching for his chakra signature, she found it near the academy. She shun-shined off to him.

_**Konoha Academy grounds**_

Naruto was so busy practicing that when a pair of hands sneaked around from behind him and a nice bust sized pressed up on his back, well he blushed and panicked at the same time.  
"What are you doing here, Naruto-kun?" asked a female voice.

"Yug-Neko-chan?" he corrected himself noticing the mask.

"Yes, so what are you doing here?"

"Today is my first academy day. Didn't you remember, i told you 2 days ago?"

"Ohh, sorry, it just slipped my mind. Well I'm here now, but the academy starts at 8. You're early its like only 7:15"

"Well, Mr. Hokage forgot to mention the time."

"Hmm, well, nothing you can do now then."

"Yeah"

She hugged him a little tighter, unconsciously. Naruto noticed this and tilted his head back a little resting an arm on top of hers.

"So how was border patrol?" he asked.  
"A little boring, not much to do."

"Huh, well home was boring to, and a little empty without you" he said a little dejectedly in the end.

"Yeah yeah, i missed you to" she said playfully, although he could sense the sincerity in it.  
He got up turned around and hugged her right there. If her mask was off he would off seen a blush.  
"Thank you for everything, Yugao-Chan" he whispered softly.

She smiled happily at that.  
"Hey, i got a gift for you by the way."  
He looked a little excited at that. She went into one of her pockets and took out a scroll. He watched on, as she opens it up and unsealed something. When the smoke cleared up, he saw 4 silver bracelets like object in her hand.  
"These were given to me by my sensei, Kushina Uzumaki. They are special weight bracelets. Just add chakra to it once and it will add the weight to it exactly the amount you can handle until you can handle more. Unconsciously and slowly, it will also increase your chakra reserves. Just use the Ram hand sign and say Kai and it will release back the chakra to you and release the weight." She explained.  
He just stared at it and stared at her. He was going to deny the gift but she took his hand and put it in it. "I want you to have it. I can't use it because i got a special seal to do that thanks to her, but she is not amongst us any more." She finished sadly. Naruto slipped it on and added the chakra to it. He immediately felt the effect and was almost forced to the ground. He watched the band glow blue and saw some numbers on it. His hand ones were saying '20kg' and his foot ones were saying '25kg'.

"Wow, that's a lot for a first timer, you are stronger than you look." she said in a surprised voice.

"Well being chased by mobs and being beaten, plus living in a forest with deadly animals does that" he replied.

Yugao just nodded her head sadly.  
"Can you take of your mask for a minute?" he asked shyly.  
She just pulled it off.

Naruto then came up close and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, for everything" he said. He then turned around and walk to the building and wave over his shoulder. "I'll see you by Ichiraku later."  
Yugao was just shocked, and had a full face blush. She stood there watching his back and as he almost disappeared in the building, she just muttered "yeah, sure"  
Getting back her bearings, she had a big grin on her face. Placing on her mask on she shun-shined out of the yard back to a dango store to meet up her friends; a dog lover, a snake user and dango lover, and a expert Genjutsu user.

_**Ninja Academy- Classroom 302- 7:35 am**_

Naruto entered the class, noticing only 5 children. The class was slightly big, could hold a maximum of 30-40 children. He muttered a quick "morning" and walked up to the back row of the class room. He sat down, put his desk on the head and waited for class to begin.

_**20 minutes later**_

He awoke to a poking at his arm. Sitting up, he covered a yawn.

"Excuse me, can i sit here?" a soft voice asked.

Looking up he saw a girl dressed in a coat a little too big for her, with a porcelain cream colour skin tone and lavender eyes. Her dark blue almost black hair style was in a Hime cut in front and shoulder length at back. Looking in her eyes he saw a slight pain and longing and also saw sadness. Breaking out of the stare, he just nodded and shifts a little to the other end of the bench. He looked around and saw the class filled up. It looked like around 27 children in class. Looking around, it was a lot of civilian children, but also clan heirs from each clan. Glancing at the clock he saw that it had around 5 minutes till the class began. The door slides open and two persons walked in. They greeted the class and the class greeted back.

"My name is Umino Iruka, this is my assistant Mizuki Touji" the man named Iruka said.

They quickly gave a brief overview of what they will be teaching over the next 5 years.  
"Are they serious? History of the 4 Hokages? Great ninja war 1-2-3? Great ninja's of the war? Flower pressing and tea ceremonies' for kunoichi. What the hell are we going to use in that during a fight with enemy ninja? And we have to wait till in the 3rd year to learn Taijutsu? At least they will be teaching us how to hold and throw kunai and shuriken and some battle strategies. Hopefully that wouldn't be a waste of my time." He mentally thought to himself.

They started the roll call and he missed all of the civilian names except a pink haired girl with an absolute big forehead and in a red dress. She was seated next to a blonde haired girl in a purple dress, who's stomach was wrapped in medical cloth. The two of them were chatting excitedly and both watching a boy dressed in a blue t-shirt and black shorts. He had a duck-ass hair style and looked to be brooding, staring outside.

"I wonder, is she that lady daughter?" he thought to himself.  
"Sakura Haruno?" "Here sensei!" she screeched.

"Yup, that's her daughter" he thought with a shudder. A slight rage came out of him with that line of thought.  
He calmed his self and listen to the rest of the class names. He learnt the clan heirs' name. The girl next to him was Hinata Hyuga from the Hyuga clan. Hinata was pretty in his eyes. Hyuga clan has the Byakugan, that's a Dojutsu Yugao told me, just like the Sharingan from the Uchiha clan.  
"Naruto...Uzumaki" the teacher called out  
"here sensei" he said. He noticed a fake smile from both teachers, but saw more hate in Mizuki than Iruka. Iruka had more of indifference. He sighed. "Its gona be 5 long fucking years"  
The names continue calling with Mr Emo and Brooder, Sasuke Uchiha and his twin, Mikotoi Uchiha. She was a perfect copy of Mikoto, her mom, just younger.

"Alright class, first thing first, we are going to help you better access your chakra and measure how much you have. To do that, we are going to do the leaf sticking exercise. Those who cannot access their chakra, please go with Mizuki, he will help you"

8 students got up and went with Mizuki.  
"Alright, now to better control your chakra, we do chakra controlling exercise. Example is the leaf sticking exercise. Now to do this just channel some chakra to your forehead, add too much the leaf blows off and to little it won't stick." He explained.  
"Hey, Sakura, with that forehead, this should be easy for you!" Ino called out to Sakura. She blushed with embarrassment. The class laughed with that statement.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura screeched out. 2 hours later and most of the class got it. And since Naruto knew how to do it before hand, he just used this to practice more. He also noticed Hinata did it pretty well. He asked her how she did it so fast. She blushes a little and stuttered out how her clan made her practice chakra control since she was small cause of the Hyuga fighting style, the Jyuken.  
The class got a brake and Iruka said to come back in ten minutes later to measure their chakra reserves. During the brake, Naruto unsealed some Cinnamon rolls. He noticed that it was still warm and wonder how, he noted to himself to ask Yugao how it did that. "Gota check up on seal making" he noted to himself.

"Hey Hinata, you want one?" he offers

"Ohh yes please!" she almost exclaimed out.

He watches as she almost inhaled it. "Hey, slow down. Damn! You really like cinnamon rolls huh?"

She blushes and started to poke her fingers together. "It's my favourite snack. My mom used to make it for me a lot" She replied.

The two had small talk after sharing the small snack for the ten minutes.

Iruka entered the class with a device. It had a small cube like part with what looks like a small clear screen and with a reading strip. The strip has several levels on it reading 'Civilian', 'Low to High Genin', 'Low to High Chunin', 'Low to High Jounin' 'Low to High ANBU','Low to High Kage/S-rank' and SS-rank – Biju. It was hooked up to what looks like a Chunin vest by several wires.

"This is a chakra reader. It was only created 2 years ago, but was started by the Fourth Hokage. He created the plans for it but never finished it. The vest is worn by the user and the person channels there chakra and the blank monitor lights up with a number.

Less than 150- Civilian Level

150-250- Genin Level

250-425- Chunin Level

450-900- Jounin Level

1000-1500- ANBU Level

2500- 4000- Kage/S-rank

5000+ - SS-rank - Biju

Also this strip here rises to what level it is. For example;" Iruka then slips on the vest and chakra. The monitor lights with digits and it stops at 550. The strip rises to Mid-Jounin. "As you can see my chakra is around Mid-Jounin, with 550 units. Now don't be discouraged or sad if you have a low reading now. You can work on your reserves to increase it to make it bigger. Plus by the time you leave here you should at least reach around Low-Chunin, and if you don't believe me, Itachi Uchiha had a reading of 800 units 2 years ago when this was in testing. Now, he has almost 1800. He gained 1000 units in two years"

Both Sasuke and Mikotoi were in shocked never knowing that.

One by one each student went up to get a reading. Most were around 135-180. Civilian to Low-Genin Level. For the girls the highest was Mikotoi who was 270, Low-Chunin and Hinata, 255 also Low-Chunin. In the boys it was between Chouji who had 300, which was bordering Mid-Chunin and a Sasuke who had 240, High-Genin. When he saw his sister was higher than him, he scowled at her and started to brood more.

"Naruto" Iruka called out.

Iruka helped him strap on the vest. "Ok, now channel your chakra"

As he started to channel it, the machine digits just jumped to 1800 and climbed. It stopped at 6034. The Levels measurement was straining at SS-rank/Biju Level.

"T-t-t-th-tha-thats i-i-im-im-imp-imposible!" Iruka was gaping like a fish. "Chakra Units- 6034 Level SS-rank/Biju! Not even Hokage-sama has that much, he has at least 2300"

Even the class was shocked. Sasuke was seething with jealousy, Mikotoi was staring in awe and wonder and Hinata was just staring in shock and amazement.

"Cough" "Naruto, take a seat, it looks like you got a massive chakra reserve, all you have to do is work on controlling it now, ok." Naruto just nodded.  
For the rest of the day, they went through some history of Konoha and some strategic planning on how to hide in plain sights.

When the bell rang for the academy to be over, Naruto was thanking god for the boring lectures to be over.

As he stepped outside the academy, most of the parents there was scowling at him or muttering about demons. Although he wasn't studying about them, it stilled hurt deep down. Hopefully, when he graduated, he will have to protect them. So why can't they see that? He really doesn't know.  
"Sakura! Honey! How was your day?" he snaps his head up at that voice. They she was. His anger spikes at her face.

"It was good mom, and i saw my true love Sasuke Uchiha. He is so dreamy!"

"Well that's good. Then you could marry him and live happily with him if he loves you."

"Squeals!" Sakura squealed. "I know mom! I can't wait!"

"And she called Ino a pig? So what that makes her, a hog?" Naruto thought.

"Hey isn't that, the boy?" said a civilian lady.

"Yea that's him" said another.

"Why are they letting him here for? Isn't that dangerous for the children? Doesn't he have a..." "Shhhh...We can't talk about that" she broke of the lady who was talking.  
Naruto dropped his head and just walks away. He knows what was coming. The parents will tell their children to stay way from him now. And like good children, they will obey.

He continues to walk, not noticing he passed Ichiraku straight.  
"Naruto-kun!" a voice called out. Looking back he saw Yugao with a worried look.  
"Hey Yugao what's up?" he ask with a fake smile.

"Naruto, drop the mask. What's wrong?" she asked with a frown. She really didn't like that fake smile.  
Naruto flinched and cursed. "Damn." He muttered. "Nothings wrong, Yugao." He replied.

She stared at him for a few moments.  
"Fine" she huffed. "I'll let it drop, for now." he sighed but he noticed the hurt look in her eyes. "Thanks, Yu-Chan" he said with a smile.  
She blushed a little at the nick name and then pulled him to Ichiraku.

After sharing a couple of bowls of ramen, and getting hugged up by Ayame, not that he mined, and teasing Yugao a little, they left to go back at Naruto's apartment. They never noticed 3 figures watching them.

When they entered, Naruto went straight for his guitar. He started tuning it up, and strumming trying to find the right notes.

"Naruto, i didn't know you played music or sing" Yugao said.  
" I found this guitar, case and everything at Konoha's dump." He replied, still tuning the guitar. "I was close to 6, when i was searching/hunting for food. Saw it, opened it, the guitar was there with a book. All it said was, it just needed some tuning. So i did and voila, it works."  
She just stared at him, tuning and fixing it up.

When he got the notes, he made a **Kage Bunshin** and he gave him the guitar. Then he went in his room, went under his bed, and took out a drum set.

"Naruto, when did you learn the **Kage Bunshin**?" she asks in shock.

"Yesterday, i was going through the scroll and saw just one modified hand sign, it wasn't that hard, just pushed chakra and bam! **Kage Bunshin**, although i took over 2 hours for it to make it usable" He replied.  
He created another **Kage Bunshin** and the two set the parts of the drum set together.

"What are you doing now?" she asked

"I'm gona test another of my songs" he simply replied.  
"...ok" she just grabbed a chair and sat watching them set up their instruments.

5 minutes later and he went back to his room and got his music book. He was coming back when he saw his paper with his Dear Agony song. Grabbing it he pushes it at the back of his book and went back in the Kitchen/Hall where his clones were doing there final tunings.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes boss!"

"Alright let's rock Yu-Chan mind!"  
"Yes boss"  
Naruto turned back, facing Yugao.

"You ready?" She just nodded.

Guitar clones starts of with scream and drummer clone starts of.

_**(I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF 12 STONES- BROKEN)**_

_Alone again again alone__  
__Patiently waiting by the phone__  
__Hoping that you will call me home__  
__The pain inside my love denied__  
__Hopes and dreams swallowed by pride__  
__Everything I need it lies in you___

_'Cause I'm broken__  
__I know I need you now__  
__'Cause deep inside I'm broken__  
__You see the way I live__  
__I know I know your heart is broken__  
__When I turn away__  
__I need to be broken__  
__Take the pain away___

_I question why you chose to die__  
__When you knew your truth I would deny__  
__You look at me__  
__The tears begin to fall__  
__And all in all faith is blind__  
__But I fail time after time__  
__Daily in my sin I take your life_

_'Cause I'm broken __  
__I know I need you now__  
__'Cause deep inside I'm broken__  
__You see the way I live__  
__I know I know your heart is broken__  
__When I turn away__  
__I need to be broken__  
__Take the pain away_

_All the hate deep inside__  
__Slowly covering my eyes__  
__All these things I hide__  
__Away from you again__  
__All this fear holding me__  
__My heart is cold and I believe__  
__Nothing's gonna change__  
__Until I'm whole again__Broken__  
_

_'Cause I'm broken__  
__I know I need you now__  
__'Cause deep inside I'm broken__  
__You see the way I live__  
__I know I know your heart is broken__  
__When I turn away__  
__I need to be broken__  
__Take the pain away_

_(Broken) x 4 (Screamed)_

_**Song end**_

Yugao could only sit there in shock, listening and watching. They were a lot of emotions in that song, and she felt it.  
With the song finished, Naruto watches Yugao seeing the look on her face. "So, what do you think? You got blown away?"

She just nodded, got up and walked up to him. The two stared at each other and then she hugged him.  
After a while she released him. "That was...amazing. You really got a lot of talent."

He just smiled. "Well if that was good, what mite happen when me finish up the rest of my songs?" he asked

Outside the apartment, on the roof, they were 3 wide eyed individual.  
"What in god's name?" spoke the red ring eyed person "did an eight year old create that?"

"Yeah, gaki is good, real good, Yu-Chan better take him or else i will, that song had real emotion just leaking out of it for her." Said the trench coat wearing individual.

"That boy, he got the strength of an alpha on him, i could smell it. Plus that song, just listening to it breaks my heart, makes me wana go there and hold him, take away his pain" spoke the third individual with some purple markings on her cheeks. The three women just nodded.

Yugao was about to leave, but she remembered something.  
"Naruto..." she called out.

"Yeah..." he replied

"Do you...wana...go get some lunch and hang out with my friend's weekend?" she asked meekly

Naruto was a little shocked. He wasn't to sure. His age mite be young, but his mind is way more developed than it should be. He knows that a girl asking him something like this is very hard, but his own in securities, well, after what happened so far in his life, he wasn't sure how to answer. Also the look in her eyes, well, he couldn't say no.

"Sure, that will be great."

The look on her face was priceless.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure" he chuckled.

She hugged him so tight he started to turn blue.

"yu-chan can't breathe" he gasps out.

"Hehehe...sorry" she said sheepishly.

"Is ok" he walks up and kisses her on her cheek.

"What's that for?" she stutters out.

"For being there for me when no one was and for being a very good friend. If you wasn't there, i don't know what i would do, or where i would be." He said with a smile. "Your one of the very few reason I'm alive, and i feel that this mite be the beginning of my happiness"


	3. Cold and Broken, Alone PT 1

_**Disclaimer**_

_**I own no part of Naruto.**_

_**CHAPTER 3 **_

"_**Cold and Broken, Alone" PT. 1**_

_**19**__**th**__** November 866 A.R.S-Ninja Academy-3:00pm**_

"Damn! What a fucking boring week, sighs, at least its over now, should have expected it, i should start sending **Kage Bunshin** to the academy, that way i can improve my speed and Tai Jutsu, yeah i will do that, now time to go practice that **Great Breakthrough Jutsu** and **Water Bullet Jutsu**." These were the thoughts of Uzumaki Naruto as he left the academy. It's been the first week and well let us just say that it was boring for him. He was currently heading to the training grounds to do some Tai, Gen and Nin-Jutsu training and also Chakra control. It was still fairly poor so it needed a lot of work.

He arrived at his past home for a couple of months in his not so distant past. Training ground 44. "Well let's go" he thought as he jumped into the forest. 5 minutes later and he found a clearing.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!" was a shout that was heard through out the clearing.

When the smoke cleared, approximately, 2000 copies of the same person could be seen.

"Hmmm, that's about half my reserve, need a lot more control" he muttered.

"Alright guys, i want 4 groups of five hundred, move it!"

"Yes boss!"

3 minutes later, you could see 5 groups, 4 with 500 and a group with 17.

"Ok, you 17, take this book, it is basic in sealing, go through it and memorise it"

"Yes boss!"

They took the book and left to, somewhere. He asked Yugao about the scroll and how it worked. She said it was creating a personal dimensional space and putting an item, which you can un-seal it and get it the same way you placed it in. the scroll is made by using an ancient script which we call **Fuin Jutsu**, the art of sealing, from the time of the Rikudo Sennin, who used that to defeat the Jubi, the Yondaime also used it to kill the Kyuubi. It is one of, if not, the hardest ninja arts in the world, which there are only a hand full of seal masters. Konoha had 3, The Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, The Ben-Hime, Kushina Uzumaki and The Toad Sennin Jiraiya. Now we only have 1.

"I wonder why she turned around and said that part about Kyuubi, like she was hiding something" he thought.

"Anyways, let me continue my training." Turning back to the next 4 groups, "I want one group working on chakra control, one group on nin-jutsu/gen-jutsu, one in ken-jutsu which also includes kunai and shuriken throwing/fighting and the last one in the types of tai-jutsu Yugao left for us. One clone from each group come and collect the scroll. Read through it a couple of times then dispel and let the others start to work"

"Yes boss!"

"You got to love this Jutsu, i got to get a really good gift for her, hmm, i think i know the perfect thing, anyway, back to my personal training, body conditioning, lets see, i will start with the warm up and then some laps continued with push ups, sit ups, couple hundred punch and kicks, then a weight release run around."

And so, Naruto evening was filled with hard training in one of the most dangerous place in Konoha.

_**6:17pm – Hokage Tower**_

Sarutobi was busy thinking about one Uzumaki Naruto. It's been a little over 2 weeks since his last beating attempt, because one Uzuki Yugao aka Neko has befriended him. Now this might be a good thing, but for Hiruzen Sarutobi, well not for his plans. His plans needed a friend less, lonely, broken boy who wanted attention and affection from anything, but it looks like its not going to happen. She already killed his 2 main men that were there to make his life miserable.

"Damn, what to do...hmmmm, well first thing first i need to know what's going on"

Snapping his fingers, an ANBU appears in front of him.

"Get me Neko, ASAP!"

"Yes!"

Not even a minute later, Neko appears; dress in full uniform ready for combat.

"You called Hokage-sama?" she asks in a stoic voice.

"Its ok Neko, you can be at ease, i just want to talk about someone important in both our lives."

She relaxed a little, but when she heard that last part, her alertness was on full.

"Who mite that be, Hokage-sama?"

"One Uzumaki Naruto, it seems that you two are very close"

Yugao watched the Hokage face carefully, wanting to know where this was going. She then answered his question.

"Yes, we are very good friends. Why?"

"I'm just, concerned, for his well being, i want to know what are your, intentions, to him, you know he is not well liked, having Kyuubi sealed in him. I want to make sure that anyone that is close to him, i know about it to." he replied, never taking his eyes of her masked face, like it wasn't on her face at all.

"Intentions? I just want to be there for him! He is all alone, has no one there for him! I just want to be his friend and prove I'm sorry and also make sure he is knows that I'm sorry for not being there for him in the past. I did nothing when he needed someone then but now i am here." she replied a little heatedly.

He just watched her, like scrutinizing what she said.

"Hmm ok, i believe you."

They were broken out of their conversation by an ANBU.

"Hokage-sama, sorry for the interruption, but Gecko Hayate and his team, has returned from his mission, about 20 minutes ago, but he is critically injured, on his way back when transporting the package they were sent to collect. They were almost here when, passing by training ground 44 when the package just got frenzied. It got away and ran into the training ground. They chased and fought the package back down, and subdued it, but some thing came from behind and attacked Hayate-san. It got close and he was stab through the left lung. The other 2 members didn't see what it was. They didn't look for it either seeing his condition so they came back immediately. He is currently in ICU."

Yugao attention was immediately to the ANBU.

"What did the doctor say, will he be alright?"

The ANBU glance to the Hokage who was in deep thought. He glanced up and nodded.

"The doctor said that he is critical, and the wound was through and through. They are working hard to fix him up. That was all."

She turned back to the Hokage.

"Can i go see him now Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, you may, but before you go, what we talked about, you can do whatever you like."

"Thank you" and she disappeared.

Sarutobi turned back to the ANBU.

"What about the package. Sora?" he questioned.

"He was subdued and in ANBU Seal Cell. We sent a team to check the area for what "thing" attacked the team."

The Hokage nodded.

"Ok, keep me updated and start the extraction of Sora. I want that chakra stored away in case we need it for the future 'endeavours'."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" with that he disappeared.

"Hmmm... i could use this...yes...this is perfect" he muttered with an evil smile.

"ANBU...get me...Team Deceit" "Yes!"

_**Ichiraku Ramen Stand – 6:30pm**_

Naruto was sitting, eating his ramen a little sad and dejectedly. He was sitting here over 20 minutes now waiting for Yugao.

Ayame noticing his sad face came around and gave him a side hug.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" she asks

"Hmmm... I'm wondering where is Yugao. Its 2 days since last i saw her." was his reply.

"I'm sure she is fine, plus you got a small date tomorrow, remember. You are one lucky boy eh, dating at 8" she slapped him on the back.

He blushed a little at that.

"Hey, she asked me."

"Yeah, yeah" "You want to come?" he asked suddenly.

"W-wh-what?" she stuttered out.

"It's not really a date; it's mostly a friend's hangout. I'm meeting some of her friends."

"Ohh...well I'll think about it"

"Well its tomorrow at Rocking Ninja, round 8pm, well I'm going, later." He got up, paid for his meal and left.

He went straight for home.

About 5 minutes later he entered his apartment but then blacked out.

"Package received, over" said a voice.

"Did he talk to anyone on the way, over?"

"I'm not sure, i just found him, but it doesn't look so, he still looks exhausted so he looks to be coming straight from a training grounds,it will be easy to do might part, over"

"Ok, well start the procedure, over and out"

_**Hospital – 9:27pm**_

Yugao has been outside Hayate room since she arrived. The doctor said he is stable and out of danger, but still unconscious. She talked to a doctor a few minutes ago asking about the injury he get, wanting to know what it was that attacked him.

"_What ever it was left a permanent damage in his lung. Some kind of bacteria/chakra mix. When we were working on him, the injury was getting worst. We contained it and stopped it. Well right now he is out of danger. Any hard work in the future will be hard for him now. He will have short breath and a permanent cough. We did the best we can. We also have a sample of the bacteria/chakra thing. We will see what it was that did it and see if we can identify the attacker."_

She sat down, waiting for the doctors to say when it was good to enter.

_**1 hour later**_

Yugao was woken by a shake. She saw it was the doctor she talked to.

"It's ok now to see him, but just don't startle him to much ok. He is currently resting."

She just nodded.

As she entered the room, she could hear the heart monitor beeping. She sat down by a chair and just watched him.

"Sighs, I've been so busy with Naruto-kun that i didn't get a chance to talk with you Hayate for a while. Sorry i put our friendship on hold, but I've never been so happy before. It's like anytime I'm around him i cant stop smiling, he is an amazing boy, and will grow up to be one amazing man, and i cant wait for that." She whispered out.

She may not notice but Hayate was awake and heard everything.

"It's alright, Yugao" he whispered out "I forgive you"

Her head snapped up at that

"Hayate! Just relax and rest" She got up and went closer.

"I'm alright"

"Hayate, what was it that attacked you?"

"I, i dont know, but it was some kind of chakra thing. It felt like, like evil, and came from below. I think it was from the package, because it came from below me. It probably burrowed its way from underneath." He muttered out.

"That might explain why the rest of your team didn't see it."

They was a silence for a few minutes.

"Hayate, what was the package?"

"I can't say, sorry. The Hokage sworn us to silence, 'cough, cough'"

He started to cough and Yugao got worried. She rushed out not noticing a figure by the window.

She came back with a doctor.

"Yu- 'cough' Yugao, be car-careful, around H-'cough' nd he- 'cough' Naruto, it seem 'cough' Ho 'cough' kage don't 'cough' like 'cough'"

"Hayate-san, relax please, you only make your injury worst" pleaded the doctor.

"What about Naruto, Hayate, and what about the Hokage? What is it that he doesn't like?"

"The, pa-package, 'cough, cough', he, he has, 'cough' bring to-to 'cough' fight against 'cough'"

"Fight who?"

Suddenly his heart monitor flat line.

"Hayate!" she screamed out.

"I'm sorry ANBU-san, i need you to step outside" a doctor said while pushing her out.

"Please, i beg you, please save him!" she pleaded.

"We are trying our best ok." He just said and closed the door.

Yugao just walked over and slumped in a chair. Tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Nekoooo-chan!"

She was hugged suddenly by a purple haired person.

"Anko? What are you doing here?" she sniffed out.

Anko got worried at that.

"You okay Yugao? What's wrong?"

"Hayate, he was injured, he, he might die, the doctors are trying to save him now"

She said while hugging Anko.

The room doors open and a doctor came out. "I'm sorry ANBU-san, but we couldn't save him. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, Hayate" she started to cry harder. Anko just held her friend for however long she needed.

"Come on, Yu-Chan, let's go." Anko said.

"Yeah" she just muttered.

_**Rocking Ninja - 12:30am-20**__**th**__** November**_

"Slow down, Yugao, let's go, you had enough to drink already" Anko said a little worriedly.

"Ohh, come on Anko, one more, k" she slurred out.

"Sighs, fine one more and we are gone ok."

"Yeah, yeah"

Anko and Yugao came here right after from the hospital, and Yugao started drinking right of the bat.

"Hey Yugao, i forgot to mention, i found Naruto by the Training grounds 44,round 6:30 this evening, he was out cold and beaten up."

"Huh, what was he doing there?"

"Don't know, i brought him in the hospital, doctor said he got some minor injuries, and, exhaustion? Probably was training, anyways, lets go, you finish your drink."

"Yeah, he was probably training, ok, let's go"

_**Hospital – 5:55pm - 20**__**th**__** November**_

"...urrghh, damn, what the fuck hit me?"

"That's what i would like to know, Uzumaki-san" a stoic voiced asked.

"That's you Yu-Chan?" he asks while sitting up.

He then noticed his hands cuffed to the side of the bed. "Hey Yu-chan, whats going on? Why am i cuffed to the bed?"

"I will be asking the questions, Uzumaki-san, now where were you during the hours of 4-6pm, on November 19th?"

"uhh, what's going on, Yugao, its not getting funny anymore, and you're kind of scaring me, what's going on?" he asked again.

"Answer the question, Uzumaki-san, I won't repeat it again?"

"Ok, i was in training at, Training ground 44, why?" He saw her tensed.

"What time did you leave?"

"uhmm" he started to think, "i, i can't remember, i, was training and, and i was exercising, then, i can't remember, why?" he looked up and

"SLAP!"

"Yu- Yu-chan?" he stuttered out.

"Don't! Don't Yu-chan me, you, you demon!" she shouted out. He visibly flinched and eyes widen at that.

"I thought i was wrong, but, it looks like they were right, they should have put you down long ago!"

He lowered his head with tears falling from his eyes that turned blank.

"Yu- Yugao-ch-san, what's going on?" his voice was blank, void of emotion.

"Don't play dumb, you killed Hayate yesterday, you stabbed him through his lung with you're demon chakra, poisoning him!" she shouted out.

_**Flashback – 12:13 pm 20**__**th**__** November**_

_Yugao came into the hospital, dressed in all black coming from Hayate's funeral. She stilled had a few tears coming out of her eyes._

"_Uzuki-san" a doctor called out, "the results have come through from Hayate-san wounds, and it was demon chakra, basically Kyuubi's, that was what R&D reports states." _

_Yugao was shocked. "Are you sure?"_

"_That's what the report says, also, Hokage is here and he wants to see you"_

_Still in shock, she just nodded._

"_Ahh, Yugao-san, my apologies about Hayate, but i would like to know if you would like to interrogate Naruto-san?"_

"_Why?" she whispered out._

"_Well, he is close to you, plus, he would answer you truthfully since he trusts you."_

"_Ok, but, if he was the one who, killed Hayate, or is loosing control of the demon, what will become of him?"_

"_I would say we execute and be rid of the Kyuubi, but we need Kyuubi, so, we will put him in ANBU Seal Cells and leave him there until further plans."_

"_Ok" she said simply._

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto mind was in disarray

"Kyuubi, demon chakra, what that's got to do with me?" he thought

"I see you look confuse, what's wrong, demon?" she asked

"What do you mean demon chakra, Kyuubi, what does this has to do with me?"

"Hmmm, or i see, you still don't know, the Kyuubi wasn't killed by the Yondaime, he was sealed into you."

Naruto mind was blown, answers were falling into place and questions were coming up.

"b-but, how does that make me a demon, you said it yourself, it's like sealing a kunai into a scroll, I'm just the holder, aren't i?

He could see her head dropped a little like some question running through her mind but then she said, "True, but that doesn't mean anything, the seal probably is weakening. That is a common thing, seal weaken and sometimes fade over time."

She got up to leave but stopped, she turned around, pulled down her mask, "i hate you, I HATE YOU! I never want to see you again and i hope that you die and fade away from memory and be sent to the lowest pits of hell!" she screamed out. Then she left.

Two ANBU came and picked him up and transported him to the ANBU Seal Cells.

If she did see his eyes, she would have seen that, her words broken him, and his eyes turned blank, dead like.

_**Rocking Ninja – 8:05pm**_

Yugao arrived at Rocking Ninja, looking very depressed, only wanting a drink.

"Hey, Yugao, where's your date?" that was one Genjutsu expert, Yuhi Kurenai.

"Yeah, i want to meet him, maybe get him to sing for us, hehehe" that was Inuzuka Hana.

She flinched at that. She walked up to them an dropped in her seat. "He is not coming, he is in ANBU Seal Cells." She said simply.

"Ehh, wh-what happened? Why?" Hana stuttered out. Kurenai also had a surprise look on her face.

"Look, i don't want to talk about it, ok" she said drinking some sake.

"But why, why would they do that? Its not like he is some big criminal" Kurenai said.

"Because he killed Hayate."

"What!" Kurenai, Hana, Anko and Ayame shouted.

Ayame walked up to Yugao.

"What do you mean Naruto killed Hayate!" she demanded.

"Ayame, calm down" Anko pleaded.

"Why, she's lying, Naruto wouldn't do that! She is lying!" she claimed.

"Yes he did! Yesterday evening, around 6:07pm, Hayate's team was attacked by the forest of death. The reports of Hayate wounds were from Kyuubi chakra. Naruto was there, in that forest, Anko found him in a clearing not to far from the attack site around 6:33pm, and he said he was there from around after 3 till after 6. So how do you answer that?" Was her reply.

"With this!" she said, taking out a photo, "my dad took this out secretly, he said we looked cute, how i was hugging him, Naruto came by the stand yesterday evening, around 6pm self. He sat there and ate 3 bowls of ramen, i still have the bill. He was waiting for you there, just like the day before. Said he missed you. He even invited me here. He said that he wanted me to meet you're friends to. I even heard him humming a tune, probably going to sing again for you. He sat there for almost half an hour, then he went home."

Now Yugao was shocked out of her mind. "b-but how was he in the training ground where Anko found him, how did Hayate wound have Kyu-" then it hit her, she stood there with wide eyes.

"What's wrong, Yugao?" Anko asked.

"Hayate said the chakra from the 'package' they were transporting had an evil feeling to it when it got away. That could explain the demon chakra from his wound, but that still doesn't explain how he was in the training grounds at the time, to reach from his home to that training ground will take at least 10 minutes at ninja speed."

"Well we have enough proof to get him out, but we will still need to investigate this, someone had to frame Naruto on this." Anko said. They just nodded.

Yugao mind was in a mess. She was thinking about all the things she said to Naruto. The words were echoing in her mind.

"I HATE YOU"

"I don't ever want to see you again"

"I hope you die and fade away from memory and be sent to the lowest pits of hell!"

She just dropped to the ground and started to cry. The others noticed this.

"What's wrong Yugao, you ok?" Kurenai asked.

"No, I'm not, i just remembered all the things i said to him, i blamed him for everything, and told him i hated him, called him a demon. I probably broken him, i abandoned him, what i did was probably the worst thing, the worst pain he probably went through. How can i ever face him now?" she cried out.

The four, Ayame, Hana, Kurenai and Anko just watched her sadly on the floor. Ayame went and helped her up.

"Well let's go help him first, get him out of there, then when we reach that bridge; we will cross it, ok?" She nodded.

They then headed straight for the Hokage office, two of them to get an innocent friend free.

_**Hokage tower – 9:07 pm**_

Sarutobi was such in a happy mood. He got his _Icha Icha_ book, his pipe, paper work finish and his demon in chains ready to be his weapon. Nothing could go wrong now. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on his door.

"Come in"

He saw 4 kunoichis; Anko, Yugao, Kurenai and Hana and a female civilian who works at that ramen stand, Ichiraku, Ayame.

"Now what can i do for you ladies." He asked.

Yugao rushed forward with the picture at hand. "Hokage–sama, Naruto was not the one who killed Hayate nor did he loose control of the Kyuubi either. He was not even at the area. He was at Ichiraku at the time, look"

"What!" he bellowed. He looked at the picture, seeing the boy getting a hug from Ayame, also the time and date the picture had. "Is this true, are you 100% sure?" he asked the teens.

She nodded, "My dad took it himself."

"DAMNIT!" he cursed in his head.

He sat back down, and puffed his pipe.

The girls explained what they found out and what Hayate said. They also explained how probably someone set him up. By the end of it, the Hokage was cursing a storm up in his head, but his face didn't let a hint of his emotion out.

"Hokage-sama, aren't you going to let him go?"

"Yes, go ahead and get him out, take this scroll also, it will be proof of my command, i will set a team up to investigate your findings. Good job on getting an innocent boy free."

They took the scroll, and rushed out to ANBU headquarters.

When they were gone, the Hokage face turned to a scowl. "ANBU! Get me Team Deceit, now!"

Not even 2 minutes later they were 3 puffs of smoke, where 3 blank masked individuals now stand. Team Deceit, a 3 man Team of ANBU level individuals who worked for the Hokage only, without question. They do anything the Hokage says. All missions for them are of record.

"What is this?" he asked as he threw the picture to them.

They picked it up and stared at it. The one who knocked and captured Naruto replied. His head had silver white hair standing in an angle "Sir, this is my fault, by the time i found him he was on his ay home. I didn't know if he stopped anyway, or talked to anyone, so i just hypnotise him to forget ever coming home."

"Hmmm, well I'm disbanding the team. If this team leaks out to the public, or any part of this mission leaks out, well it will be disastrous. You are to rejoin ANBU, Kakashi, you have a choice either to reclaim your Inu mask or become Jounin."

"Sir, i will stay in ANBU for a while, then i will take a team up when i feel they is a good team to take."

"Ok, destroy any history of the team you guys have and reintegrate back to ANBU. Dismiss" "Yes!"


	4. Cold and Broken, Alone PT 2

_**CHAPTER 3 **_

"_**Cold and Broken, Alone" PT. 2**_

_**Hey guys here is pt 2 to chapter 3. **_

_**Well have some good news and bad news.**_

_**Good news is that i am really liking most of the reviews. **_

_**Just want to say thanks to all of them.**_

_**Bad news is that people is not voting on the polls. Come on people, the first one was good! I really will like you guys feedback.**_

_**Anyways i am leaving it on for another day, see how it goes. Please vote after reading this chapter. And i would have made it longer but i been really busy.**_

_**So, if i have anymore things to say well, when i make the next chapter preview, i will say on that!**_

_**Now,on with the story! **_

_**ANBU headquarters – 100 ft. Underground 10:37pm - 20**__**th**__** November**_

_**ANBU Seal Cells**_

_**CELL #11- PRISONER #47 - UZUMAKI NARUTO**_

"DEMON"

"I HATE YOU"

"I don't ever want to see you again"

"I hope you die and fade away from memory and be sent to the lowest pits of hell!"

These were the words going through Naruto mind at the moment. His best friend, his one true best friend, the one he thought will never betray him and never abandoned him, did exactly that.

"Am i truly all alone in this world? Am i just here to be broken over and over until there is nothing left to be broken?" he thought.

Currently he was chained to a wall, in nothing beside his boxers and weight bracelet. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't get it of, so they left it on him. They took everything else from him, sealed his chakra, and then beaten him till he was unconscious. His Genjutsu on himself wasn't there anymore because of the chakra restriction seal, so all the scars were visible. Then they chained his feet together, his hand was spread out both side chained to a wall, and neck also had a brace with a chain to the ground. He looked and felt like hell.

He was slowly losing his will to live as he recounted his whole life. He had no one, he was all alone, and the only person that came into his life, which he called his best friend, is no more.

His body slumped down till he was only being held up by the chains on his arms. He was on his knees and his head down. "What am i even alive now for?" he muttered to himself.

He slowed his breathing down till you couldn't tell if he was alive. His will to live gone, his mind and heart broken. He closed his eyes just hoping for death.

He then felt a tug in his head and then he lost consciousness.

He woke up, feeling a cold, wet sensation around him. Opening his eyes,he could tell it was dark, but he could clearly see. Looking around, he saw he was in a corridor like surrounding where the ceiling had 4 pipes running along it. It was a sewer. Looking around the place, it was dark but he could still see and his feet were in dark murky water like substance. Walking forward, he felt an evil malevolent presence. It was the only thing he felt, so, looking for answers, he walked towards it.

For what felt like hours, he walks through corridors which were lined with entrances that led to dark paths. He stayed on the one that was lit by the 4 pipes with different colours. One blue, one red, one black and one white. Currently, the red and blue were the brightest.

He saw an entrance up ahead, glowing slightly red. The red and blue pipes were also heading to this room. He hesitantly entered, not knowing what to expect.

"**Hello, human, welcome to your, mindscape."** A dark, deep voice greeted him. Then he felt it, a dark, evil presence, and a pressure that sent him to his knees. He couldn't breathe, couldn't blink, and couldn't move no matter how hard he tried.

"**What's wrong, human, can't stand my presence, hmm?"** the voice questioned.

He felt the pressure ease up a bit, allowing him to breathe and move a little. He looked up and saw a massive gate, going up to the dark nothingness. Behind the gates was also a dark place that even the light cannot penetrate, but what scared him the most was the pair of black slit, red eyes that was currently staring at him. Also the glistening white fangs and teeth, that was in a very big grin.

"**Heheheheh, HaHaHaHa, HAHAHAHAHA!" **he heard. It came from whatever being that was behind the cage. **"Are you afraid human? Does being in my very presence scare every fibre of your being?"**

Then it clicked. This was the mighty Kyuubi No Yoko.

"Kyuubi" he whispered out.

"**It seems you are not dumb, human, so why don't you come here and let me out?"**

It was sudden. A bright white light._ "Now why would he do that?__It will obviously kill him, and i can't have that__" _a soft melodic voice, full of power spoke.

"**Well, well, well, what is the mighty Kami of this realm here for?"**

"_Hello, daughter, i just came for my gladiator of peace.__." _Was the reply. When the light vanished, a woman of beauty he never seen was standing. Pure white shining hair was cascaded down her back and framed her face. Her eyes were glowing silver full of power. Her lips were a red and full, kissable. She stood there almost 6 ft tall and had a nice D-cup breast and her wide waist with a nice round rear. All in all, she was a magnificent woman.

"**Yes, hello, dear mother, what are you doing around here?"**

"_I just came to talk to the saviour of this world, my dear Katsumi."_

Katsumi eyes widened slightly at that statement.

"**I see." **She turned her gaze on Naruto.

"Wh-whats going on here?" Naruto asked out finally snapping out of his surprise state.

'Kami' turned to him, and smiled a little, _"Hello, Naruto-kun, well first thing first, I'm the so called 'Kami' of this realm, but my name is Megumi"_

He thought learning about Kyuubi in him was shocking, but now seeing Kami here, standing right in front of him was getting blown out of the ball park!

"K-k-kami!" he stuttered out. He then knelt down, head touching the ground. "What can i do for you, Kami-sama? Has my time come for me to go to hell?"

Both females frowned at that.

Megumi because she knows his life and seeing how it was, well she was mad. And you never anger the 'god'.

Katsumi frowned was because she could sense his soul was pure, very, very pure. More pure than the Rikudo Sennin. She was created by both Megumi and Kagami, and was one of the first nine to work for both, mostly dealing with evil souls, or as Kagami said, 'Hollows', and helping Megumi with dealing with humans who were getting the idea that they are a god amongst men, until they were ambushed by 3 'Shinigamis', well she still think they are just overrated guard dogs for her, and combined her with her sisters. She still wondered how he did that. That orb he had. It was a very powerful tool. She growled at that thought. She still remembered that stupid smirk he wears and that fake glasses. He was another person in her hit list, up there with that stupid orange mask wearer and Madara Uchiha. Those stupid Uchihas. Think they are a god amongst men, just like him.

'I wonder if they are related.' was her thoughts.

Anyway, back to the boy, she didn't know about his life, and has just awoken from her slumber after being sealed, again. Again, she growled at that.

She was broken out of her thoughts by Megumi.

"_No, Naruto-kun, I'm not here for your life, that's Kagami-chan job, who you call Shinigami." She replied "I'm here because, well, you're needed, by me, and the world."_

Naruto rose back from his prostration, but his eyes dimmed back to their dead state.

"Needed? I've never been needed before nor have i ever been wanted. Only wanted, and needed dead. So don't fuck with me now." He said with his dead voice.

"_Naruto-kun, i know that you're life was hard, and I'm very sorry about that, but please, i really do need you now. The world needs you now." _Megumi pleaded

Naruto just stared at her. He then let out a hollow chuckle.

"Needs me, for what, and why me? I doubt i can save the world. I can't even save myself from a simple civilian, how the fuck can i save the world?"

"_You are the one, The Chosen One, and the time of great evil is coming soon, the world balance will be in your hands, either the survival or the destruction, and well the power will come, that's why I'm here for."_

He still stared at her, slightly in doubt.

"I don't understand. Why? Why now of all time do you choose to come for?"

"_You gave up. You gave up your will to live. And if you die now, well this world will be no more."_

His eyes dimed even more with his hair covering his eyes.

"Well how do you live, when you got nothing to live for? How do you live when the thing you were fighting to live for turns your back on you? And you still have not answered the question yet, why come now of all times? Why not in the past, when i had no one and tried to kill myself then?"

Megumi head dropped a little at that.

"_You are truly a smart one, Uzumaki Naruto. Well i wanted to come earlier, i truly did, but then, you were not as mature and smart as you are now, but now, now you see the world as it is, the true colours of the people and the reality of life. There are laws of above that even beings of our calibre have to follow when we were created, and one of them is that we cannot approach the creation of 'his', and change its destiny, without consequences."_

"And what was the price to pay?" he said with his eyes a little wide.

"_Being turned mortal, and losing all of our powers."_

"W**H**A**T!" **that was the one word that echoed in his mind.

"B-b-b-but, why, why would you do that?" he stuttered out, still on his knees. "Why give up your power for me?"

"_You, Uzumaki Naruto, is one of the most purest soul i have ever seen out of all 'his' creation. Out of all the pain, suffering and the torment you went through in your short life span, i have never seen one so pure. You have never, ever thought of doing evil to others even after going through all that you have. And also with what's to come, you will need all the help you can get, Plus, i have been created for so long, 'alive' you can say, i think experiencing the mortal part of life might not be to bad and i have been preparing for it for a while now, so i will be ok." She said with a smile._

Katsumi was watching the interaction in silence. She was still shock about 'Kami' losing her power, but she was wondering why he was acting so, why he was so untrusting, and looks so scared. It was time she got some answers.

"**Boy, Naruto, let me see your memories." **She interrupted there conversation.

Megumi stared at her like she was crazy, but then she understood. She doesn't know what happened in his life yet. She dropped her gaze to the floor. Naruto head dropped and his eyes went cold and dead. Katsumi actually flinched at his gaze. She, the great Kyuubi flinched at an 8 year old boy gaze.

"_**Was his life that bad?"**_ was her thoughts.

"Why?" he replied, voice void of emotion, dead you can even say.

"**I was stuck here for eight years and was mostly recovering from having my soul ripped apart in 2. I don't know what's going on on the outside. I would like to know, and i do need your permission, it's your mind. It won't take long, couple minutes at most."**

He stared at the fox, deciding what to do. After a couple minutes he just gave up. "Fine. It won't be a nice show, so don't puke."

"**I doubt that, boy."**

He just let out a hollow chuckle and muttered. "Just don't say i didn't warn you."

Katsumi close her eyes and concentrated her chakra to form a link to his mind. Once she was given permission, it should be easier to access without much fuss from the seal. Her chakra bubbled out, leaking red into the murky like water on the floor. It looked like blood was just pouring out of the cage. It went out, into the darkness in the corridors.

Naruto just had a blank look on his face. You couldn't read his face of any emotion. He closed his eyes and then a chair just appeared and he sat down. Then a guitar, just like his one he had, materialised in his hand. He just kept his eyes close and started to play a tune.

Music, the one thing that really relaxes him. It was also the thing that lets him release his pent up emotion. (Tune-Linkin Park - From the Inside – DON'T OWN THIS)

Megumi just watched in sadness.

Five minutes later, the chakra started to recede back into the cage, and then a red light washed over the 'room' and dimmed down. When it cleared, a red head beauty, dressed in a red dress down to her knees was revealed, but right now that read head beauty was on the floor dry heaving. (Picture Kushina, with nine foxtails and fox ears, with slit fox eyes and whiskers and sharpened upper K-9's poking out from her lips) The bad thing about viewing his memories was that it was her feeling everything her host experienced, like she was the one living it.

"**How? How can you still be sane? How do you even have a will to live till now?" **she gasped out.

"Even i wonder sometimes." He said simply, standing back up, letting the guitar fade from his hands.

"_Katsumi, will you help me with his training?" _Megumi asked.

"**Yes, yes i will, he has more than proven that he is the one, i will train him personally, but, do you have to give up your god hood? Who will even take your place?"**

She looked down at that.

"_For whats coming, he needs whatever help he can get and who in this cesspit of a village will help him, and this will be my repentance to him, and for who will take my place, well i talked to 'him' and 'he' said he will see about it and make a next sister for us. He also said that she will be watching this world and another. Plus, Kagami said she wants a favour, she needs a strong soul for someone in her world in a couple of years. So when he is finish here, she will come for him personally. Thats why i asked if you will be training him. He will need that part of his soul, and you know how to do the training, i can only awaken it.." _

Katsumi nodded. **"Ok, but what was Kagami-chan reaction to you doing this?"**

"_Well she was shocked, and almost went on a rampage, but when she cooled down she understood. Oh, before i forgot, she gave me the key to your cage."_

"Hey, wait up! Whats going on here? Don't i have a say in this?!" Naruto asked, a little confused and shocked.

"_Well, not really, but won't you like to work for a god rather than a Hokage?"_

He just stop, and thought, "Hmm, that does sound good, fine, I'll do it."

She went up to the cage and was about to pull out the seal but stopped.

"**Whats wrong, why did you stop?" **Katsumi almost shouted out.

"_Its not the right time for him to meet 'that' man." _She whispered out.

"**How? And he died?"**

"_He sealed part of his soul in the seal. Plus i know his intentions, and he may look like a hero, but inside, he is almost mad like Madara."_

Katsumi growled at that. **"You sure?"**

"_Yeah, but i'll let him find out for himself"_

"**How will he do that?"**

"_Sarutobi has all the info on that, he was part of the plan to bring Kushina in the village"_

"**By the way, is she still alive? Where is she?"**

"_Well, when you was on your rampage, you stabbed her with your claw."_

Katsumi looked a little sad. **"So she is dead then."**

"_I didn't say she was dead. Nor did i say she was alive and kicking."_

Katsumi just tilted her head in confusion.

"_Her healing bloodline from her clan kept her alive, Danzo had his men took her and kept her alive but in a coma like state. Plus your chakra made a secondary coil set in her. She is like a jinchuuriki in a way."_

"**So why don't you tell him this then?"**

"_His mine is still fragile at the moment; i don't want to break him now. We still need him. He will find out in due time."_

Katsumi nodded, and then pouted. **"So when am i going to be out? I don't like living in this, sewer ya know." **

"_Soon, soon" _was her cheeky reply.

"Hey, you guys ok over there, whats going on?" Naruto asked. He saw they were looking like they were talking, but couldn't hear a thing.

"_Its ok Naruto, but she can't come out now. Soon though, but not now." Megumi said._

"Uhh, ok, but why?"

"_It's a secret" _she replied simply with a smile.

"**Can you fix this place though. Its a little, not really fitting for me."**

"Uhh, sorry, i just noticed i could make things here. Give me minute."

He closed his eyes and started to concentrate. The place started to blur and change. The 'ceiling', well what looked to be a ceiling, started to form a sky, but it looked around sunset, yellow haze around the sun with also a colour purple. The field was fill with lush green grass and also had white and yellow flowers at waist height where there was standing and in the distance you could see trees spread out and further was a mountain range. (Check profile for a picture)

Behind them formed a small house. He opened his eyes and let out a breath.

"Well, hope you like it." He said with a smile.

Megumi and Katsumi mouths were a little open and looking around in awe.

"_**Its, beautiful" **_They both said at the same time.

He chuckled. "Well, i didn't know about the seal, so i made it into a chain around your ankle. It's linked to the house."

"**It's alright. It is still better than a cage." **She replied with a smile.

"_Ok, listen up Naruto; it looks like you were found out innocent thanks to an individual. You will be free in soon time. So, when you get out, i want you to head to your apartment. Rest up and i will join you there tomorrow morning. Ok."_

Naruto eyes were wide. Then he relaxed. "I wonder who proved it; i doubt it was Uzuki-san."

"_You will find out soon, anyways, for now, just relax and have patience, we will see you soon." _

Naruto nodded and Katsumi pushed him out of his mindscape.

"**How do you think he will react upon seeing his father when he learns the truth, and when will he even find out about it?"**

"_Well he will find out in around, maybe 4-5 years. By then he should be able to take even you down."_

"**I won't doubt that, he has a soul stronger than the man who took us apart, but his power went a little to his head and 'he' let him die early."**

"_Yeah, it was only thanks to 'him' he got his power in the first place though, and i sense a next one, but he is weaker."_

Katsumi eyes widen. "**A next one! But why?"**

"_I don't know, but we will see soon, he is gathering your sisters, and is being manipulated by Madara."_

"**I really hate that man, but i will train Naruto-kun to deal with him for me, and 5 years is more than enough for that, but what 'gifts' are you going to be giving him?"**

"_Well, i will awaken his soul extension part of him that you will train him in the arts for that part. And the rest, well when that times come you will see." _With that she disappears.

Katsumi huffed, and then she turned and walked to the house.

"**Well, i still got the place changed." **

She entered it and disappeared behind the door.

_**Outside Mindscape – Prison Cell – 10:45pm**_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. Still seeing the prison cell he is in made him realise it was not a dream. He sighed. "Well at least i am getting out of here soon." He muttered. He relaxed and closed his eyes, waiting to be free.

'Free, thank you Megumi-chan, at least i know someone does not hate me, and wants me alive.' Were his final thoughts, as he drifted of to a dreamless sleep, with a small smile.


	5. CHAPTER 4 – A New Start Pt 1

_**CHAPTER 4 **_

_**Yeah, Adil here, sorry for the so late update, was down on injury from playing football, fractured my wrist, damaged my knee, neck and lower back. Just came out of recovery, still injured, So this chap is rushed, sorry again. **_

_**The reviews, well most of it, going very cool, got 1 or 2, just have a couple words to them... FUCK OFF, MY STORY NOT YOURS, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ...ehhhemm...anyways...**_

_**No Q N A-**_

where is Naruto's healing ability, wouldn't the Kyuubi be freed if Naruto was ever killed? From: Luke Dragneel

read further down, Kyuubi was not fully awake at that point of time. Didnt know what was going on, healing ability not fully activated.

is this going to follow cannon - to tell you, i don't know either, just going with tho flow, might have some cannon events, but my way.

When Naruto godlike? - ummm, hmmm...soon.

bashing - jiraiya, kakashi minato? - dude, those 3 characters i really dnt like!

Yeah anyaways - DON'T OWN ANY ANIME/MANGA!

ON WITH STORY!

_**A New Start Pt. 1**_

_**11:17pm - 20**__**th**__** November, 866. Outside ANBU Seal Cells.**_

Yugao, Anko, Hana, Kurenai and Ayame were rushing down the stairs that went 100ft down. They finally got through with the ANBU squad guarding the prison. They were held back almost for half an hour, because the ANBU didn't believe them. The squad went back to the Hokage for confirmation, even after seeing the scroll that was signed by the Hokage. They were officially piss, well 3 of them, Yugao mind was still in a mess and was running on autopilot. Anko glanced at her a little worriedly. She was concerned for her friend. She glanced back at Kurenai who was also looking at Yugao a little worriedly. They nodded at each other and continued down the stairs.

Ayame was also a little worried about Yugao. She knew Yugao was not totally wrong, but she also should not have blown up on Naruto like that. She was extremely worried about Naruto. She wondered what was currently going on in his mind at the moment.

_**11:33pm - 20**__**th**__** November, 866. ANBU Seal Cells.**_

Naruto awoke to the sound of his cell gates opening. He saw 2 ANBU coming towards him.

"Come for round 2, bastards?" he spat out.

Although you couldn't tell, if you saw under their mask, you could see the scowls on their faces.

They walked up to Naruto and roughly loosen the chains on him. Then they made a couple hand signs and the seals on Naruto flaked of him.

"You are free to go, Uzumaki-san." One of the ANBU gritted out.

Naruto shakily stood up and tried to loosen his sore muscles. After a while he walked out of his cell and saw another ANBU with his clothing and whatever he had on himself before it was taken.

5 minutes later and Naruto was ready to head back to his apartment. He went the counter where he had to sign out. As he was finished and was being led to the exit which was the stair case to head up he saw 5 individuals. 2 who he knew well and 3, not so much. Yugao, Anko, Hana, Kurenai and Ayame. Ayame was the first to see him. She rushed over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Naruto-kun! Oh thank god you're ok!" she exclaimed out.

"Hello, Ayame-chan, well it is a pleasant surprise to see you, in this unpleasant place here, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, i decided to come to the meeting we talked about, which you invited me to. I didn't see you there and well i over heard some things and well here we are."

"I see, were you the one to prove my innocence?"

Ayame just nodded her head.

Naruto stepped back and bowed. "Thank you, Ayame-chan, if there is anything you want, and it is within my power, i would do it for you."

Ayame eyes widen a little, and her face flushed. "I-Its o-ok Naruto-kun." She sputtered out.

Naruto rose back up. He then saw Yugao behind Ayame. Her gaze was on the floor and she was fidgeting a lot. His face turned emotionless and his eyes turned blank. The words she spoke, the way she acted, how she just through his friendship straight in his face. It hurt badly.

Ayame stepped aside, letting Yugao be directly in front of him.

Yugao mind was all over. She couldn't even meet his gaze.

"Na-Naruto-kun... I, i just want to.." Tears were falling of Yugao eyes. She fell to her knees "Naruto, please, please forgive me, I'm so sorry. Those things i said, i was just emotionally wrecked. I just lost my childhood friend and was not thinking straight. I didn't mean to say those things, please."

Naruto was jus staring blankly at her.

Naruto cut her off there. "Uzuki-san, firstly, please, you don't need to address me so kindly, after all, demon is so much better for your speech." Yugao flinched at that. His voice had no emotion at all. "Secondly, it's ok. There is no need to apologise. Everything is ok."

"Naruto..."

"Uzuki-san, please, it is fine."

"Please Naruto, listen to her." Anko was the one who said that.

"There is nothing to talk about, Mitarashi-san, there is nothing to forgive either."

Yugao was staring at him with teary eyes. She stood up and rush towards him. Naruto made no move. She then engulfs him in a hug. "Please, Naruto, please. I'm sorry."

Naruto stood there. After a minute he wriggled out of her grasp and pushed her aside.

He just walked away until he reached the staircase. He stopped. "Don't be sorry, Yugao-chan," he turned his head slightly. He dropped the Genjutsu around him and his emotionless mask. Everyone there saw his scars, and his pain. "I trusted you; gave you everything, my trust, my heart, my dreams, my friendship, but, it was my mistake, not yours."

With that he just walked up the stairs, and disappeared from there view. Yugao fell to her knees, sobbing on the floor.

The four other women, face white and ghostly, trying to figure out what they just saw, just looked on. Kurenai, Anko and Hana now truly understood why Naruto had chakra constantly around him. Kurenai felt it and tried to dispel it but couldn't. They also now understood how bad the village treated him and felt a little depressed and angry. They looked at Yugao a little sadly. They walked up to her and stooped down to her.

Ayame stooped down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll try to talk to him, see if i could at least get him to talk to you, ok. For now, just try and get yourself together. "

Yugao just nodded. Ayame looked over to Kurenai, Hana and Anko.

"Get her home and see if you could at least help console her, i will talk to Naruto."

The three nodded and Shun-shined her to her apartment. Ayame was going to go to Naruto's apartment but thought that she should let him chill a little. She thought a little on it and agreed with herself. She then headed home.

_**Konoha Red Light District - Apartment Building 19 - Room 17-Top Floor**_

_**12:17am – 21**__**st**__** November **_

Naruto has just entered his apartment and went straight to the bathroom. His mind was in turmoil after talking to Yugao. He was in pain, especially his heart. She hurt him worst than any injury he has ever got, worst than any beating. He stripped of his clothing and was in the shower. He opened it full blast, not minding the biting cold water. He spent a couple minutes showering, body moving on auto pilot, and dried of, dress and went to bed. His mind went back to the meeting, he saw her pleading eyes. He didn't know what to do. He felt something wet leaking from his eyes.

'Tears?' he thought. He sat up and wiped his eyes. He knew she just lost her friend, knew that she was probably hurt, but how could she blow up on him like that. Called him a demon, the thing that the whole village labelled him, the thing he tried to prove he is not. She abandoned him when he needed her the most. She promised that she would never do that. He wanted to scream out. He got up and took a deep breath.

He noticed his guitar on his desk and grabbed it. He saw a couple sheets of paper fell on the floor. Picking it up he saw the songs he was working on for Yugao. He put it back on his desk drawer and walked with his guitar and hopped on the roof. He started to strum on it. He just forgot everything else and played his emotion oh his guitar, not noticing the crowd.

_**"Creed - One Last Breath(DON'T OWN)"**_

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out

Heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say

_[x2]_  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

I'm so far down

Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me

Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking

_[x2]_  
Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down

Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe

As he finished he just looked up to the sky, watching the stars. He sighed and hopped down from the roof and went back to bed, knowing it will be a long day tomorrow.

_**Outside the apartment building. **_

Four set of eyes were watching Naruto finishing up playing on his guitar. They had a sad look in their eyes, especially one which had tears in them.

Yugao couldn't sleep, so she went to Naruto's apartment hoping to talk, but when she reached she heard his guitar. Anko, Kurenai and Hana just followed her.

"He really sounds sad, and in pain." Said Kurenai. The others just nodded.

"Come on, Yugao, let's go back, he looks like he will fall asleep soon and i doubt he will talk to you now." Said Anko

Yugao stared at his apartment for a while. She then followed Anko knowing that she was right.

_**Morning – 7:21am**_

Naruto awoke with an annoyed look on his face. Why you may ask? It was because they was a blinding light that was directly on his face. He sat up mumbling curses to the sun.

He stretched and went on doing his normal morning ritual. When he was finished he heard a knock on his door. He put on a pant that reached his knee; made sure his Genjutsu was up and answered the door.

"H-Hell-lo, Na-Naruto-Kun" a female voice stuttered out.

_**Ichiraku's Home. 5:35am**_

Ayame awoke, mind still on Naruto. She got up and did her normal morning ritual. With that she had breakfast and went with her dad to the stand which opens at 6:30am.

At 7, she made a special breakfast for Naruto and was planning what to talk with him about what happened the night before.

"Hey dad, i'm heading by Naruto, be back in a while k."

"Ok."

With that she headed of.

_**Back at Naruto's apartment.**_

"H-Hell-lo, Na-Naruto-Kun" was the female voice that greeted Naruto when he opened the door.

"Ayame? Whats up and why are you here this early for?"

Ayame was not expecting a bare back Naruto to open the door. She just stared at his chisel frame. She knows that its wrong, especially from a young boy, but he does not look his age. Which 8 year old has a six pack, stands at almost 5'2 and looks so good.

"Hellooooo, anybody home? Earth to Ayame." She was broken out of her thoughts.

"oh, sorry Naruto-kun, i brought breakfast" she said while pushing the food out.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, why don't you join me?" he asked.

Ayame just nodded. She walked in while Naruto went back to get a T-Shirt and came to set the table.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked.

Ayame went in the bag and pulled out a couple containers.

"I brought some scramble eggs and hash browns, zaboca choka (guacamole), fried aloo(potato) and hot on top the stove bread (sada roti), and some chicken ramen."

"Wow, you really went all out, what's the occasion"

"No reason." She said and with that they started to eat.

During the meal, it was mostly silent which Naruto enjoyed. Ayame tried to make small talk but, it was not making much success.

After the meal, Naruto stood up and went to do the dishes.

"Naruto, about last night, i don't exactly what it is happened between you and Yugao, but, you could actually talk to her and fix-"

"Ayame," Naruto stopped what he was doing and cut her off there. "i know you mean well, but this is not your problem. Please stop there and forget it. Drop it. This is my problem and i will fix it, ok" By this point he was facing her and staring directly in her eyes.

Ayame was a little shock. The way he sounded made him look so manly. She nodded by the end of what he was saying.

"I think you should leave Ayame, but before you leave, i want you to do something for me later. Can you come back here at, say after 4:00pm ?"

"Umm, sure. It's no problem"

"Thanks."

"Well see you later then." And with that she left.

"_You know, never thought she will leave." _

He knew that voice well.

"Hello Megumi-sama, you being here means its time?"

" _Well, almost. They is a few things i know you want to know, so, lets get those out of the way."_

They sat down back at the kitchen table. Naruto stared at straight at her eyes.

"Do you know who my parents are?" A question that was burning to be answered since he knew himself.

She knew it was coming, just she wondered how to answer it.

"_Yes, i know who there are, i know where they are and i know if they are alive or dead, but i wont tell you anything about them now, not now, soon but not now, you are not in the correct state of mind to know about them, ok."_

Naruto was shock. His most burning answers was right here to be answered but he could not get them.

"_Anything else?"_

"Who are you?"

"_Hmmm, you could say that i'm a messenger to guide the people, or you could say i'm something of an 'angel'. I was created to do 'his' commands. Although 'he' needs not no help, needs not anything, i was basically created to worship 'him'. We are all created to worship 'him'. They is no one more higher than 'him'. 'He' controls and knows everything. 'He' was there before time, will be there after time."_

Naruto mind was blown once again.

"Wow, thats mind blowing, enough of that for now. One last thing though, what are you going to train me in and what are you going to teach me in?"

_" Well, when i deliver my gifts to you, i will be gone for a week, in that week i will loose my status and power, and during that time, you be training with Katsumi on your part of your soul that you could say give you a special power, which Katsumi will explain, in a special place i created.. After that i will return, a human, and then we will travel around the Shinobi nations where i will teach you everything else, we will return to Konoha around 6 months before the academy graduates, ok?"_

Naruto was almost ready to jump around in excitement. Just thinking about it made him giddy.

"_Yes, but you can't tell anyone about our trip, ok? So remember the plan, i got to go get some stuff for you so I'll be back." _

His extra quick nod was all the response she got.

**Ichiraku's - 1:17pm – 21****st**** Nov.**

Yugao entered the stand going straight to talk to Ayame. She just came back from doing her daily mission which was harder to do cause her mind kept going back on Naruto.

"Ayame!" she called out. "Ayame!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, where's the fire, oh, hey Yugao, what's up?"

"Did you talk to him?"

"Wow, straight to the point eh, no hello's or how are you, yeah i tried to talk to him, did not get anything through."

Yugao felt more depressed now. She didn't know what to do.

"You can come with me later though, try and work something out, he told me to come over later round 4."

"You think he will listen?"

"You never know till you try."

"Alright, I'm going to meet up with my friends, well I'll meet you here round 3:30." "Ok."

**3:55pm**

"So explain to me again why you guys are here?" asked one Ayame Ichiraku.

"Well, we wanted to talk to the gaki, we are kind of wanting to know about him more." Was Anko's reply.

"And maybe get him to sing again." That was Hana, with Kurenai nodding.

"Well good luck with that. Come on Yugao; let us get this over with."

They all went up to Naruto's apartment. Ayame knocked on the door and called out.

"Naruto! It's Ayame."

The door opened slightly by itself when she knocked. As she pushed it open, she was pushed over by a bloody and bruised Naruto himself.

"Oh fuck no! **Kage Bunshin no Justsu**! Get them away now!"

They were all picked up by clones and rushed out. Naruto was about to go to when something came from the apartment and wrapped around his neck.

"Oh no you don't demon!" a voice was heard coming from inside.

"Oh Fuck-" "**BOOOM!" **

The apartment was blown to smithereens. Fire and smoke mushroomed up into the air.

The clones disappeared and they were thrown back from the explosion.

Yugao and Ayame was the first to recover and look to the ball of smoke and fire.

"Na-Na-Naruto?" Ayame whispered out.

"No, no, no no no, Na-Naruto?" That was Yugao.

"NNAAAAAARUUUTTOOOO!"


End file.
